


Focal point

by Vyragosa



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Dokuga's complicated internal monologue, How ancient souls are capable of comforting a moth, M/M, Minor Injuries, Showers are the magic users world's rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyragosa/pseuds/Vyragosa
Summary: The bathroom at the Boss' place carries too much meaning.





	Focal point

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the cover of chapter 126 with Kai/Aikawa's broken bathroom, I was wondering if Dokuga ever stumbled on it.....and I was listening to rain ambient all the while so enjoy!!!! english might be weird sorry for that!!!

It did not rain in the world of sorcerers.  
Yet Dokuga could remember it. 

Being drenched reminded him how much he loathed the vulnerability that came with being exposed. Lacking the safety of wearing the countless bags that could save his life was mind-numbing. It was an habit that he picked up only when the opportunity came, when the first valuable things could be bought and the first valuable things could be kept.

Dokuga never laughed.  
Yet he never forgot it.

The first time he did was during a downpour. Rain numbing his body with pain in the same manner his poison did to others, perhaps.  
It brought another conclusion, as solace, the idea that he had magic user blood coursing through him.  
Laughing in perfect rapture.

As the taller man stepped forward in the mud, denying such a thought but bringing another once more.

\----

Kai did not seem to pay any attention to Dokuga once he stepped into his apartment. He never once reacted after he had allowed him to enter.  
Dokuga was rarely denied access unless the threat was imminent or the Boss had shut himself in. Never did he approach when the place was empty, or seemed to be.

Quietly closing the door behind them.

Most of the time he helped packaging things and cleaning where it did not inconvenience Kai.  
The latter entirely immersed in writing down the results of the day, Dokuga wandered in the bathroom.

The circular mirror on the wall was shattered in a thousand pieces still clinging to the initial frame. Impact visibly made by a fist, a sticky mix of either blood or oil was seeping through. 

“Blood..but not quite- Ah.” Scraping his index on a protruding piece hiding itself under the substance.  
Bandaging his finger as to not make more of a mess with his own blood, Dokuga started a pitiful attempt at cleaning the sink and bath instead. The toilet lid seemed to have been hastily tapped together after being slammed too harshly or stepped on in a fury. The presence of that same blood-like stain implying the taller man must have been vomiting some of it.  
The substance was hardly coming off and permeated even the bottles that could be found at every corner of the room. Turning on the shower head with hopes that hot water might help his losing battle, testing the water temperature did nothing but remind him of the rain that fateful day.

The sound of droplets combined with the warmth was not as unpleasant as before. The room was only a little less in shambles but the door was closed. Kai might have been inconvenienced by the noise though Dokuga did not remember making any.

Soon the remnants of the mirror fogged up and the temptation of stepping in the bath grew like the rising steam. There was no reason to, but there was also no reason not to. If Kai himself had closed the door and if he was in the room... Dokuga’s throat tightened.

He felt the closest thing to being safe.

It was an inconceivable thing to feel and he refused to let himself be swayed by it. The feeling persisted and no amount of second-guessing made him relinquish the idea. There was only a door between them. But that door alone felt like a fortress’s.

Dokuga carefully began untying the bags attached around his body.

Only a few minutes enough to make his tense body rest for a moment he thought. He was used to taking showers in places way less secure than this, open to the elements as well, this was nothing out of the ordinary not even the unknown blood on the walls next to him.  
Which made it all the more special.

Before Dokuga remembered that this was the Boss’s bathroom and no one else’s.  
Heat rushed to his face and the nauseating idea of inconveniencing the boss reared its head, making him step out in a heartbeat.

“Dokuga.”

The remaining stains made him lose his footing however secure hands firmly grasped his waist in place.

“Dokuga, you are bleeding, why?” the question was genuine, there was not a hint of command in Kai’s voice. He sat Dokuga on the edge of the relatively cleaner edge to inspect his hand. In the sea of scars on his hand there would be a small new one. The taller man kneeled. The latter could not utter a single word before his finger was bandaged. Kai’s movements were not wasteful, they were only efficient. He got up as soon as his work was finished and washed his hands.

“Boss I-” For the boss to witness such a shameless display, Dokuga’s heart drummed in his chest. He steeled himself to word out a proper reply.  
“Thank you very much, Boss.”  
His cheeks were still scarlet not out of embarrassment at being seen naked but because of such display of weakness. If his boss had been attacked, what would a naked man be able to do then?

“I’m so sorry.” trying to give his voice a semblance of composure.  
“For what?” Dokuga’s eyes snapped open.  
“I wouldn’t...have been able to help you in this state, I was careless. It won’t happen again. I will get dressed immedia-”

“No one will come to this place. There is no one.” Kai turned to him sharply staring in amber eyes until Dokuga believed it. The tension in the smaller man’s shoulders dropped.   
“No one but you, Dokuga.” 

Each time the boss called his name he could feel his breathing quickening and a wave of relief washing over him. The Boss was acknowledging him, confirming his existence that could be so easily snuffed out. The existence he became accustomed to fight for. Their existence were not equal but being able to talk just like this when they were alone gave the illusion that they were both fighting to confirm the other’s.  
One less expressive than the other.

“That’s right. I’m getting dressed now.” Kai reached the bundle of clothes neatly piled with bags resting on top of it. Before he could, a hand lingered on his wrist.

“Boss... excuse this shamelessness.” Dokuga wrapped his arms around Kai’s chest tightly. In hopes of being as close to the other’s skin as he could without harming him thanks to the opportunity of the moment.  
Kai’s hands brought their waist together. Making Dokuga gasp at the contact with cold leather. It was the first time he could feel the Boss’s body warmth through anything else than a fleeting touch during a fight.

“I want you, Boss. Please.” Dokuga’s voice came out slightly more pleading than he had intended.  
Kai tilted his chin toward his face and peered at the smaller man’s features.  
“But my saliva would...” “I took care of that.” Dokuga’s lips parted under the pressure as the Boss sank deep into his mouth. The former’s nails digging into the Kai’s scalp.  
The possessive thrust of his tongue reciprocated.  
Kai lifted him off the ground with one hand to which Dokuga replied by wrapping his still dripping legs around his waist. There was now a sense of urgency, of desperation to make the most of this large frame as he was carried to the living room’s desk. Thighs in leather begging to be released as well.


End file.
